


温馨三十题

by HaveNoName



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName





	1. 一杯可乐，两支吸管

Natasha坐在餐桌边，一边看书，一边叼着吸管，喝着一瓶可乐。Bruce走了进来，打开冰箱。

听见声音，Natasha抬起头，看见他对着空了的冰箱叹了一口气。

“最后一瓶了。”她扬起手中的可乐，有些炫耀地朝他眨了眨眼。

他笑了笑，没说话，从一旁的柜子里拿出一根吸管。

她夸张地护着自己的可乐，身子向后靠去：“不要，想都别想。”说完，为了证实自己的决心，她又吸了一大口。

本来只是个玩笑，没想到他忽然俯下身来，双手撑在椅背上，摄住了她的唇，一只手里还拿着一根吸管。

她的大脑一片空白，可乐还没来得及咽下，就被他全部抢走了，末了，还舔了舔她的唇：“我也不介意这样喝。”

看到她难得的脸红，他忍不住笑了，放开了她，但是还撑在椅背上，没有起身。

她目瞪口呆地看着他，看了好一会儿，忽然红着脸一把把他推开，站起身跑走了，书掉在了地上。

“给，给你，都给你。”


	2. 睡着的猫和他

夜幕降临，把整个纽约城笼罩其中，Natasha踏着一地月色，走进大楼。

大厅里很安静，灯光也很昏暗，似乎连Tony这个工作狂都已经去睡觉了。她刚从Clint那儿回来，原本下午就该到了，只是不巧遇上几个敌人，绕了些远路，耽搁了不少时间。

她走进电梯，JARVIS轻声问候了她。

不一会儿，电梯门打开了，楼上没有开灯，但是不远处似乎有一点微光，暖暖地从转角处透出来。

她循着光线走了过去，绕过转角，有些惊讶地看见沙发旁有一盏亮着的小灯。

Bruce斜斜地躺在沙发上，睡着了，小家伙趴在他随着呼吸起起伏伏的肚子上，也睡得安稳。

她轻轻地走到沙发前，小家伙似乎发现了她，抬起脑袋看着她，轻轻“喵呜”地叫了一声。

她笑了笑，眼中流露出不经意的温柔，竖起一根手指贴在唇上。小家伙好奇地歪了歪头，不知道有没有弄懂她的意思，但幸好还是乖乖地闭上了嘴。

她环顾四周，看见一旁的桌子上还放着做好的饭菜，似乎没有动过，但早就没了热气。旁边还有一瓶红酒，带着两个高脚杯。

看来是他在等着她回来吃饭。她低下头，看着那盏并不明亮，却足够温暖的灯，忽然感到有些想哭。

她确实也还没有吃晚饭，但她现在却一点都没感觉到饿。她俯下身，坐在沙发前的地毯上，小心地把头搁在沙发上，脸颊轻轻贴上他的手，看着他的睡颜，安心地闭上了双眼。

窗外是千盏灯火描绘出的纽约城，繁华喧闹，川流不息；而大楼里却寂静，安宁，只有一盏暖黄灯光，执着地等待着回家的人。


	3. 迟到五分钟

早晨，Bruce迷迷糊糊的醒来，没有感觉到身边的温暖，他下意识地伸手去摸，什么都没摸到。他睁开眼，看见Natasha已经换好了衣服，坐在床边，外套搭在一旁的椅子上。

他微笑着眯起眼睛，坐了起来。窗帘的缝隙中透出几缕阳光，洒在她酒红色的头发上，闪闪发光。

他知道她一定能感觉到他已经醒了。他坐到她的身后，把她的头发捋到一边——她的头发又长了些，打着卷儿，柔柔地垂在肩上——他把下巴搁在她的肩膀上，伸出两只手环抱住她，让她靠在他的胸膛上。

她微微笑了笑，感受着他的体温。

他闭上眼睛，把脸埋进她的发间，温热的呼吸弄得她痒痒的。“一定要去吗？”他的声音有些沙哑，还带着浓浓的睡意。

今天是她去农场的日子，孩子们都很想念他们的Nat阿姨，劳拉也很想见她，她和Clint约好了今天早上出发。

她歪了歪脑袋，躲着他的呼吸，笑得一脸灿烂，故意揶揄道：“你可以跟我一起去啊。”

Natasha知道Tony最近一直拉着他改造他的盔甲，一刻都不放过，但是听见他颇有些委屈地叹了口气，她还是忍不住想要安慰安慰他。

她转过脸，靠上他的唇。蜻蜓点水的一个吻。“临别礼物，乖乖在这儿等着我吧。”然后她转过脸去，准备站起身去拿外套。

但显然Bruce没打算让她这么做。他把她禁锢在怀中，恶劣地咬了咬她的耳垂，她不由得哆嗦了一下。然后他刻意压低了声音，温热的气息呼出在她耳畔，像是恶魔的低语：“临别礼物，这么一点儿怎么够？”

说完，他的吻就落在了她的脖子上，双手也开始不安分地乱动。

她不满地发出一声低低的呜咽，扭了扭身子，想要挣扎，却忽然没了力气。

他稍稍一用力，就把她拉倒在床上，俯下身子，开始细细品尝她的唇。

她感到自己快要融化了，好在还有仅存的一丝理智提醒着她，她和Clint约定的时间已经到了。她抬起手推开他：“够了！”

他嘴角噙着微笑，盯着她看了一会儿，俯下身子，在她耳边轻轻说了句，“早点回来。”然后谢天谢地，放开了她。

她一走到停机坪上，就看见Clint靠在昆式战机的门边，双手交叉在胸前，若有所思地看着她：

“Nat，你迟到五分钟了。”

“闭嘴！”


End file.
